Nonvolatile data storage devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices or removable storage cards, have resulted in increased portability of data and software applications. Nonvolatile data storage devices can store data received from a host device, such as a cellular telephone, a media player, or another user device, and can provide the stored data upon request from the host device. The faster the data transfer to and from a nonvolatile data storage device, the more quickly the data can be utilized by the host device.
Data transfer to and from a data storage device can result in generation of heat due to current flow in and out of the data storage device during storage and/or data retrieval. When the data storage device heats up, stored data may be more prone to error while in storage when storage elements are less stable at higher temperatures than at lower temperatures. Heat may also be transferred between adjacent dies within a storage device and may contribute to an elevated temperature within the data storage device.
A storage device that has an elevated temperature may be cooled by completely refraining from transferring data to and from the data storage device. However, refraining from transferring data for a period of time slows an overall data transfer rate to and from the data storage device.